Wind Waker: Link's Misadventure
by m1ster-f1sh
Summary: Link is questing for the Triforce of Courage when he realizes that Tetra's crew must be worried about her. He goes to tell them what has happened, with disastrous results. One-shot(?).


Link was well on his way to assembling the Triforce of Courage. He and the King of Red Lions had departed Hyrule Castle in hunt of them after being sent by the king. However, it soon occurred to Link that there was another pressing matter that he hadn't thought of.

"Zelda's old crew!" he said aloud to himself. "They'll be wondering where she is!"

"We have a quest to complete," urged the King. "We cannot simply make an unplanned detour for-"

He stopped talking as Link turned the rudder quite suddenly. They turned sharply, sending a shower of spray into the air, and shot off.

"Link, please reconsider," said the King. "Ganondorf must be stopped as soon as possible! Listen to me, boy!"

Link was doing just the opposite of being attentive. He was letting the boat fly along unguided, playing a song, reminiscent of a storm, on a flute.

Despite the King's best efforts, he could not get Link's attention. He gave up before too long.

Eventually, it became evident to Link that he was being shouted at again. "What is it now?" he asked, finally putting the flute down.

"We passed the pirate ship about two minutes ago," said the King.

Link stood up silently, his ears going red. He whipped the boat around again and they sailed off one more, this time pulling up to the side of the pirate ship.

Like a ninja clad in bright green, Link silently threw his grappling hook up towards the mainmast. It caught, and he climbed aboard.

"Big brother!" Aryll shouted, running over and hugging him tightly.

The pirate crew took an interest in Link's arrival almost as quickly, walking up to him from all sides of the ship.

"Hey, Link!"

"Didn't expect to see you back so soon!"

"¡Ah, mi amigo, has regresar!"

"Is my telescope alright?"

With Aryll's first question, more started pouring in. The most common, however, were questions like "where's Miss Tetra?" and "is Miss Tetra okay?"

"Guys, guys, it's alright!" Link assured them, stepping back to avoid being smothered. "She's great. She's excellent, in fact!"

He fell silent. Everyone else was staring at him, unblinking, expectant, and curious.

"What?" Link asked.

"Well, where is she?" asked Mako.

"At the bottom of the sea," Link said nonchalantly.

"_What?!_" everyone shouted.

"Chill!" Link said. "She's not drowned or anything. She's hiding out in this keep so Ganondorf can't get her. He's after her, and it's one of the only places Ganondorf doesn't know about."

"Uh," said a pirate, raising his hand.

"Yeah, Niko?" asked Link.

"If Ganondorf is looking for her, won't he probably _find_ that place in the process?"

"Don't worry about it," Link said. "I'll just stop Ganondorf before he has the chance."

"For some reason, I feel like we could do a better job stopping Ganondorf than this kid," said Senza.

Link looked indignant, his ears turning red again. "Hey! You guys are a team of smelly, mean, tough, strong pirates. You're not cut out for facing off with danger like Ganondorf. Unlike me. I'm an eleven year old who stole a sword." He pulled out the Master Sword and waved it around. "It's the 'Blade of Evil's Bane,' whatever the heck that means!"

"That's a very snazzy sword, Link!" Aryll said. "Where'd you find it?"

"Down where Tetra's hiding. When I pulled it out, I may have also broken the seal on some dark power, but-"

"_WHAT?!_" everyone shouted again. There was not one person on the boat not staring at Link incredulously.

"Hey, hey, _chill out_, you guys! I, uh...who wants some of my grandma's soup?" he asked, backpedaling rapidly. "I brought, like, seven bottles of it."

* * *

It wasn't long before everyone was savoring a bowl of Link's family recipe, quickly forgetting all of the problematic things that Link had said.

"Man," commented Gonzo. "If we were criminals, we'd totally kidnap your grandmother and force her to cook for us."

"But, aren't you guys pira-" Aryll stopped talking when Link elbowed her sharply.

Laughing nervously, he tried to change the subject. "Oh, yeah, something I forgot to mention about Tetra. She's actually the princess of Hyrule, her real name is Zelda, and she's a descendant of the gods."

The stares had returned.

"He's cracked," Mako whispered to Zuko. Zuko nodded to Aryll, who nodded right back.

From his seat next to his sister, Link looked suspiciously around at the pirates. "What's the deal with you guys? You're acting like I'm crazy."

Aryll pulled her telescope from Link's belt and whacked him over the head with it, knocking him out cold.

* * *

Link awoke slowly, rubbing his head. Immediately, he realized something was wrong.

He sprung out of bed, patting himself down. No Master Sword, no bombs, no boomerang, no arrows, _no hat_.

_I can't believe it!_ Link thought angrily. _They took all my stuff and hit the road!_

He blinked his eyes, trying to figure out where he was.

"Oh, no," he muttered.

He was in a cell at Windfall Prison. A sign on the wall read _PSYCHIATRIC WARD_.


End file.
